The present invention relates to golf balls and, more particularly, to improved golf balls comprising a unique dual core configuration. The improved golf balls provide for enhanced distance and durability properties.
A number of two-piece (a solid resilient center or core with a molded cover) and three-piece (a liquid or solid center, elastomeric winding about the center, and a molded cover) golf balls have been produced. The different types of materials utilized to formulate the cores, covers, etc. of these balls dramatically alters the balls"" overall characteristics. In addition, multi-layered covers containing one or more ionomer resins have also been formulated in an attempt to produce a golf ball having the overall distance, playability and durability characteristics desired.
Despite the great number of materials and combinations of materials utilized in prior art golf balls, there still remains a need for an improved golf ball exhibiting superior properties.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and description of the invention, the drawings and from the claims.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a golf ball comprising a dual core comprising a center component and a core layer disposed about the center component. The center component comprises a thermoplastic material and the core layer comprises a thermoset material.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a multi-layer golf ball comprising a dual core component that includes a center component and a core layer disposed about the center component. The center component comprises a thermoset material and the core layer comprises a thermoplastic material.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a multi-layer golf ball comprising a dual core, having a center component and a core layer, both of which comprise a thermoplastic material.